Señor señora señorita
by Chirly19
Summary: es un song fic, adoro esta cancion y quize enlazarla con mi otro fic de vampiros, un vampiro en busca de su amada y una noche la logra encontrar pero no es su destino estar juntos  como siempre si jeje


Yo: gracias a esta cancion me inspire para escribir este songfic...

Aki: con todo trabajo que tienes que hacer y te pones a escribir

Yo: -.- jeje quien me entiende... esto es una adaptacion del fic de vampiros

**disclamer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni la cancion "Señor, Señora Señorita" de Miyavi... aawww watashi Aishiteru!**

* * *

><p><em>"Señor, Señora Señorita..."<em>

la noche da inicio a una nueva velada, una gran fiesta silenciosa camuflada por el manto oscuro de la noche

la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pueda satisfacer tus necesidades no es cosa rara en este majestuoso palacio.

Seres estraños deambulan por la extensa sala de pisos cuadrados colores negros y blancos, cortinas rojas de sedas que irradian el apetito de los presentes, el murmuro de las voces desconocidas, el susurro al oido de su amante el deseo de cada uno por salir y experimentar esa pasión que los mantiene tan vivos y sedientos.

La entonada melodía, la hora perfecta para su entrada y el baile que desplegara las miradas hacia él.

Una figura le llama la atención como si la luz propia brillara sobre su misma imagen y un preludio que le indicara que esa persona a la que sus ojos no dejan de brillar ¿podría ser tan hermosa? ¿podría ser la indicada?

_"Shall we dance?"_

_"¿Bailamos?" _

**_ E__s lo único que debería decir en esta cálida noche._**

La respuesta de ella podría ser el inicio de algo que cambie su vida, la causa de que ocurra lo que se desease o podría resultar en una completa paradoja o simplemente un sueño irreal.

**_La negación es el primer paso pero no te canses de insistir ella podría ser, podría ser la respuesta ante tu _****_búsqueda._**

_"One two step. Step by step"_

_"1, 2, paso...paso a paso" _

La letra de aquella cancion es sumamente parecida a su situación que mas demuestra que el destino los esta uniendo.

_"Nani wo kaku sou senorita,Watashi koso ga"_

_"¿Parece que te escondes, señorita? Lo que escondo es..."_

**_No te resistas ante el toque de su mano con__ la tuya sabes que eso es lo que quieres, __Acerca un poco mas y en voz baja tu gran confesión._**

"_One two step. Step by step Iki chi mo shitataru ii otoko_"

_"1, 2, paso...paso a paso Que soy un vampiro, derramando sangre."_

**_No te asustes ante eso porque sabes que lo quieres_**

_"One two step. Step by step Onozomi to araba hone no suizui to made One two step. Step by step Gojimann no kiba meshi agare"_

_"1, 2, paso...paso a paso Si lo deseas, continúa, hunde tus colmillos_

_1, 2, paso...paso a paso Profundamente, hasta la médula"_

Ella corre en busca de una salida de ese lugar ¿donde se había metido? ¿en que momento llego a estar cerca de un amante de la sangre?

_**No te rindas aunque no sean iguales ve a buscarla, ella podría ser, podría ser la respuesta ante tu búsqueda.**_

_"Tsuki ni terasare aojiroku hikaru"_

_"Ah, con la luna brillando...__suavemente te doy...__"_

Se detuvo al escuchar esa voz que se había quedado en su mente

_"Kubisuji ni sotto chikai no KISS wo"_

_"__aquel beso prometido en tu cuello pálido..."_

**_Porque no te mueves, ¿porque tus ojos se quedan perdidos ante la profunda mirada de ese extraño ser que te podría asustar?_**

**_No importa porque sabes que lo quieres_**

Solo el rozar sus labios, es lo que produce el suave sonido de gusto entre los dos.

_"Demo naze darou, mune no oku doko ka"_

_"Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué duele tanto una parte de mi corazón?.."_

**_Tienes la clara respuesta ante a tí y puedes decirlo con seguridad la sensación que ahora experimentas es única y ha sido ella._**

_"Konna ni mo itamu no wa"_

_"Es porque aún te amo"._

**_Ahora que tal si..._**

_"One two step. Step by step Ododrimasen ka bonita te wo tori"_

_"1, 2, paso...paso a paso.. _

_¿No bailarás conmigo, bonita?, ofrezco la mano."_

Volver a esa sala llena de otros observadores, pero con solo sentir su mano con la suya pareciera que estuvieran solo los dos, danzando al ritmo de la música.

__"One two step. Step by step Kuchi karamasete un deux trois"__

_"1, 2, paso...paso a paso.. Y con ellas rodeo tus caderas, 1, 2, 3..._

**_No quieres alejarte de ella y tanto ella no quiere alejarse de tí_**

_"One two step. Step by step Kuchibiru furusouna kyori de fue ni"_

_"1, 2, paso...paso a paso.. En la distancia que pareciera tocar mis labios, repentinamente"_

**_ya no te resiste, porque sabes que lo quieres_**

_"One two step. Step by step Sasayaku kotoba wa te amore"_

_"1, 2, paso...paso a paso.. Susurro las palabras "te amo re"_

No basta con un baile él no quería separarse de ella, invitarla a caminar por los pasillos de aquel hermoso y misterioso palacio.

_"Kono mune ni saita shounetsu no bara wa Sono toge de kokoro shimetsukeru-aaaah~ Soshite boku wa kimi wo omoutabi Chi no namida wo~"_

_"Ah...Las espinas de esta flor de pasión que ha florecido en mi pecho están apretando mi corazón. _

_Y cuando pienso en tí, afloran lágrimas de sangre."_

**_ahora lo sabes ella es la indicada, ella es única indicada y la respuesta a tu _****_búsqueda_**

_"Kanawanai koi naraba isso kawashite shimae to Negatte shimau no wa ikenai koto deshou ka?"_

_"Si este amor no se volverá realidad, Deberíamos haberlo detenido ya_

_ ¿Deseamos algo que no podemos hacer?"_

Ya es tarde y la mañana pronto podría llegar, pero...no se puede quedar por es el final, el destino de ella no era ser como él y ahora las consecuencias vendrán.

_"Boku ga boku janakya donna ni yokattarou, Kimi wo kizutsukeru koto nadonaku aiseru noni"_

_"¿Seria mejor si no fuera yo? Tú sabes que te amo y que nunca te haria daño"_

**_cruel para ti y para ella también pero no te rindas otra vez porque ella es la indicada la respuesta a tu _****_búsqueda_**

_"One two step. Step by step Toki no aizu de futari wa randebuu _

_One two step. Step by step Mata asa ga kite hanare banare"_

_"1, 2, paso...paso a paso.. Con la primera señal del ocaso, nos encontramos_

_1, 2, paso...paso a paso.. La mañana viene de nuevo, y nos separamos"_

Le da su promesa de regresar y ahora la ve partir quedando solo la soledad...

_"Aishita kimi ni saw chikazukenai Boku wa awarena na mosukiito sahhh _

_Dakishimeta dakishimerarenai, __Kowa-kowashite shimai sou dakara"_

_"Ah...Soy un mosquito desamparado que ni siquiera puede acercarse a tí, a quien amo. _

_"Quiero abrazarte, pero no puedo", es algo que me hace sentir como si mi corazón se rompiera."_

**_tranquilo que volverá, solo por un momento pero estará junto a tí_**

_"Kawariyuku kono karada tatoe hikarabi you to mo, Dou ka kono koi ga tsumi to natteshimau mae ni"_

_"Mientras este cuerpo cambiante comienza a secarse, antes de que este amor se vuelva un crimen"_

**_unas horas mas ella regresa porque ella lo quiere y tu sabes que es la indicada_**

_"Todokanai kissnaraba, minoranai love story naraba Semeta yume no naka, dakishimesasete okure"_

_"Como un beso nunca dado, y la historia de amor que no floreció _

_Aunque sea en mis sueños, y entonces despertaré"_

**_No es un sueño es real solo te queda esperar para..._**

_"Omoeba omou hodo, chikazuite wa hanareteiku tsuki to taiyou you ni"_

_"Cuando más pienso en tí, más nos acercamos y separamos... Como la luna y el sol."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: woo esto me tomó una hora! ahora me tengo que ir a clases jeje no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir y como se nota que estoy de apuro no lo terminé como queria pero espero que les halla gustado porque a mi me encanta esa canción y el vocalista tambien ahsdhadsadhahs (soñando despierta)<strong>

**oh bueno ya bastaa! XD..**

**bye! bye!**


End file.
